Pokemon: The Kanto Cup!
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: A misfit team of trainers journey to win the big one. STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED AND WILL BE REWRITTEN
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

[Tv commentator]

_How will this Cinderella story end? Will Team Savella win the big one or will they go home? The Kanto Cup finals begin now!_

[Team Savella]

_"Alright guys it's now or never. Let's make everybody proud!"_

_"We made it this far...let's go all the way!"_

_"We're gonna win I reckin' so let's hav' som' fun!"_

_"Win or lose we done our best. Let us remember that."_

_"Let's get ready!"_

A team that has never made it past the second round of the Kanto Cup now has a chance to win it all. It's been a long and difficult road getting here...

It was in Pewter City were I met the boy that would be the last piece of the puzzle that is the Savella Guild. I had been scouting all around Kanto for young trainers that were interested in joining a Pokeguild. In the past couple of years Pokeguilds have grown in popularity throughtout the world and Kanto was no different. Many members participate in numerous of competitive activities in such as battling, contest, racing, grooming, trivia, and many more things but I scout for trainers with a passion for battling. I entered the Pewter City Gym to scout for some talent until I saw a boy battling the Gym Leader Brock.

"Bumi I told you _that little thing _won't be able to defeat Geodude." said Brock

"Raibu! Use Spark!" commanded the young trainer ignoring Brock's warning.

"Come on now Bumi...it doesn't effect Geodude. Now Geodude use Rock Throw!" commanded Brock as he smirked at Bumi's mistake.

Raibu fainted as he was hit by several rocks as the electric-type hit the floor, he was returned to his pokeball. Bumi stepped up to Brock extended his hand in a sign of respect and good faith. The gym leader accepted the hand shake and patted the boy on his back.

"So Bumi what kind of a pokemon was that?" asked the gym leader

"I really don't know...I caught Raibu in Vermillion City near the shipping docks, it might be from another region." replied Bumi.

"You're right that is an Emolga, it's from the Unova Region it might been a stoleway on one of those ships." I interupted as I walked towards the two trainers.

"And you are?" replied Bumi

"I am Alec Marcello coach and scouter for the Savella Guild. Were you trying to win a Boulder Badge?" I questioned the boy.

"No...he won the Boulder Badge a long time ago. Now the brat uses me for practice." Brock answered for him.

I looked around the Pewter Gym for potential talent but the only one who stood out was the boy stood before me, Bumi. He had fire in his eyes, more passion than anyone I had ever met, I had to recruit this boy but I knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Bumi was it? Would you like to join the Savella guild's battle team?" I asked

"Sure" he instantly replied shocking me in with his quick answer.

And just like that our team's story began...


	2. The Savella Trial

The Savella Guild Trial

"Uh...yeah that was a quick answer there kiddo, do you wanna think about it a little more?" I asked the boy who stared intensely at me.

"Nope." quickly replied Bumi

"He's a pretty simpled minded kid, so you'll have to get used to those kinds of responses." said Brock as he began feeding his pokemon from his hand. As I looked into the boy's fiery eyes the thought of him being a complete disappointment entered my mind, and so I knew what I had to do.

"Bumi before I tell you about the guild I want to challenge you to a battle, if that's okay with you?" I asked

"Sure" he said with confidence

He first went to the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon, afterwards we went out to Route 3 for the battle. As we stared each other down I began to feel an intense tension building between us as breathing become harder and the temperature began getting hotter. I had only brought two pokemon with me a Machamp and a Zangoose.

"Go Zangoose!" I commanded as I threw my pokeball

"Go Raibu!" commanded Bumi without hesitation

"Use Double Team Raibu!" commanded Bumi as his emolga started rapidly moving left to right.

"Zangoose Crush Claw now!" I commanded as the my pokemon missed his attack.

"Counter with Spark!" demanded Bumi

The electric attack landed it's hit as the zangoose became paralyzed but quickly countered with another Crush Claw, hitting the emolga knocking it unconscious. The boy returned his fainted pokemon to it's pokeball as he praised it.

"Ya did good Raibu, now go Hercules!" commanded Bumi as he threw his pokeball to reveal a Heracross.

"A heracross huh? No matter Crush Claw!" I commanded while thinking to myself if the boy is from or has travelled to Johto. Zangoose's attack landed but was quickly knocked out by heracross's Counter.

"I say you're pretty good Bumi but this is were playtime ends. Go Machamp!" I said as I summoned my final pokemon.

"Machamp Bulk Up" I commanded

"Hercules Close Combat!" commanded Bumi as heracross began to pummel my machamp.

"Revenge now!" I commanded as machamp hit heracross with a surprised punch knocking back towards Bumi.

"Don't give up Hercules! Use Aerial Ace!" pleaded Bumi to his tired heracross as it mustered up the energy to use the attack. The attack landed as Machamp became getting tired.

"Crap let's end this now Machamp use Fire Punch!" I commanded knowing that Machamp would not last another attack. Machamp's Fire Punch connected and caused heracross to faint and at that moment I returned machamp and forfeited the battle.

"That was a good match kid, you made the cut." I congraduted the boy

"That's it? I thought we were gonna battle more?" whined Bumi

"I only brought two pokemon with me." I replied

"Oh I was gonna use my Exeggcute anyways then." replied Bumi

"See I definitly would've a lost." I laughed as we both walked towards the Pokemon Center.

After getting our pokemon healed we walked towards the bus stop bounded for Celadon City were the guild hall was located.

"From now on you can call me Coach Monk. Got that kid?" I told the boy

"Monk? Why Monk?" asked Bumi

"That's cause I'm a monk from the Dais Region and now I'm your coach. See I'm the Battle Team's coach and the owner, sponser, and Guild Master is my older sister. But I'll explain the situation on the bus." I replied to the kid

"Okay" replied Bumi

"Oh and by way... Congradulations on passing the trial you are now officially part of the Savella Guild. Welcome." I congraduted the boy

"Sweet."


	3. You're The New Guy?

You're The New Guy?

"So let explain the guild's founding, it all started with my father Lionel Everret who for some reason can never settle for one women, it is believed that he has over ten children all across the world. I've only met three of half-siblings, two of which you'll meet tomorrow, first there is my older sister who happens to be the owner of the guild and guild master Alexis Caldarone who is from the Neos Region. Then there is my younger brother Akio Koizumi who is our Ace Trainer and is of Kanto, he's a little cold but don't mind him." I explained to Bumi as he watch the passing scenery from the bus window. We arrived minutes at downtown Celadon City and walked for a couple of minutes to reach the guild hall.

"Okay we're here Bumi." I said to boy as he was glazing at the tall buildings. It was as if he had never seen tall buildings before.

"Are you ok kiddo?" I asked the distracted Bumi

"Yeah sorry about that I've been in such a big city before." he answered

"But you're from Pewter aren't you? That's a pretty big town." I replied

"Nah I lived there only for a month, I'm actually from Seven Island in the Sevii's." he responsed

"Seven Island? Damn that's far were you born there?" I asked

"No I was actually born in Cinnabar Island, but moved to the Sevii's because of my parent's work. My dad is from Three Island while my mom is from the Orange Islands(Sunburst Island to exact) they study Pokemon Migrational Patterns. Right now my parents are in Hoenn researching Pidgey sightings there, so they allowed me to start a Pokemon journey. Sorry I went on rambling didn't I?" rambled Bumi

"Not at all kid, but let's go inside and get some sleep you're gonna be busy tomorrow." I answered

[The next day]

Bumi walked around the guild hall try to learn were everything was and also introducing himself to people.

"Hi I'm Bumi" he said to several people passing by in a painfully akward way.

"Well well well you're Aya's replacement huh?" said a cute redheaded girl

"Hmmm... you're pretty cute in a country bumpkin kinda way...YAYYY! MY DREAM HAS FINALLY COME TRUE!" yelled the girl with glee as she twirled around

"Uhhh w-what's your dream?" asked Bumi nervously

"MY DREAM IS TO HAVE A REVERSE HAREM! AND THANKS TO AYA LEAVING AND YOU REPLACING HER IT'S FINALLY COME TRUE! YAHOO!" shouted the girl again

"Amy? Why all the yellin' shelia?" said a friendly looking blonde boy

"JOHN! MY REVERSE HAREM IS COMPLETE!" yelled Amy in excitement

"Sorry bout' that mate, I'm John Brown and that Amy Valentine and for some reason she's in love wit the idea of a reverse harem." kindly said John as he extended his hand.

"Right I'm Bumi...sorry to ask but where are you from? You sound different." timidly asked Bumi

"Right mate I'm from the Ayers Region. Amy is from Fuschia City, Akio who you'll meet later is from Pallet Town, and Chaz who you'll also meet later is from Saffron City." replied John

"So you're my replacement!" said a girl who hugged Bumi from behind.

"Aahahaha yeah, you must be Aya." answered Bumi nervously

"You better get used to that name too cuz I'm going to be...THE NUMBER ONE POKEIDOL IN THE WORLD!" proclaimed Aya

"Don't mind her mate, she's excited for her big move to Unova. She gonna be acting in a movie, it's a pretty major role too." said John

"You're damn right John! I'm going to be a star! And when I win my first award I'll mention all of you! Especially you John!" said Aya as she stood on a table

"Right love I'll keep that in mind, but anyways you better get use to the craziness of this guild mate. Come on let's go to the gym, starting today I'll be training you." said John

"Right!"


	4. Training Day

Training Day

"This is the gym it's not as big as an official gym but it's pretty sizable. Now mate pick two of pokemon and choose wisely cause I'm not allowed to go easy on you. Now go ahead and give it a burl." explained John to Bumi as he walked towards the opposite side of the gym. They began to size each other up as the tension in the air was reaching it's peak.

"_Crikey!, Monk told me about this bloke's battle aura but didn't expect it to be this strong...I can barely catch my breath."_ thought John to himself as he stared down the newcomer Bumi reaching for a pokeball.

"Right here we go! Joey!" yelled John as he threw his pokeball revealing a Kangaskhan.

"Go Hercules!" yelled Bumi as he threw his pokeball revealing a Heracross while the other team members walk into the gym to view the match.

"Dizzy Punch!" commanded John as his kangaskhan punch heracross in a drunken boxing style.

"Counter!" commanded Bumi as heracross absorbed the Dizzy Punch and struck kangaskhan with right handed punch knocking the pokemon a feet back.

"Wow that heracross is no joke." commented Amy to Aya as the girls watched the match from the bleachers. Monk watched as he was reminded of his match with Bumi, while Akio studied both trainers as the battle raged on. Chazz on the other was texting on his poketech phone not caring for anything that was going on.

"_Bugger this bloke is a lot stronger than Monk let on... Joey is getting tired I'd better finish his heracross before Joey faints." _thought John to himself

"_Damn what's with his Kangaskhan? It took Reversal and Close Combat and it still won't go down! I gotta think of something before Hercules faints." _thought Bumi to himself as both pokemon were panting from exhaustion.

"Alright shelia! Let's finish this with Fire Blast!" commanded John as the kangaskhan spat out a symbol of fire racing towards heracross.

"_Crap too fast to dodge!_ Hercules!" shouted Bumi as heracross was struck by the Fire Blast. Hercules blocked the attack as it stood with his arms crossed over it's face while smoke rose from his body, but soon it collapsed from fatigue. Bumi returned his pokemon to it's pokeball praising it.

"Ya did good Hercules, rest easy." said Bumi softly to his heracross's pokeball.

"Right return Joey." commanded John as his kangaskhan returned to it's pokeball.

"Go Infernape!" commanded John as his infernape arose from it's pokeball.

"...Right...GO NATSU!" yelled Bumi as he threw his pokeball to reveal a Charmeleon

"Fire/Fighting vs Fire I wonder who will win the battle of the Flame Pokemon?" questioned Monk

"That Bumi kid sure is passionate isn't he Amy?" asked Aya to wide-eyed Amy

"...John i-is s-so COOL!" cheered Amy unaware of Aya's question

Akio continued studying the newcomer as Chazz finally looked at the match.

"What amateurs." said Chazz as he returned to his phone.

Both pokemon charged at each other as they recieved their orders, Infernape started off with Close Combat as it began punching and kicking at Charmeleon who a dodging all the attacks. Natsu countered with a slash which was dodged easily by the Flame pokemon, which was followed by another round of Close Combat in which Charmeleon dodged again. Natsu the Charmeleon landed the first hit of the match as it countered Infernape's Close Combat with a Shadow Claw.

"_That Charmeleon is surprisingly good."_ thought Akio to himself

"Infernape use Flame Charge!" commanded John as the ape-pokemon charged into a large ball at Charmeleon in fast speed sending the Flame Pokemon flying towards it's trainer. Bumi caught Natsu as they crashed into the gym's wall.

"I bet that got you all fired up huh Natsu?" laughed Bumi to his now angry Charmeleon.

"Infernape finish it with Mach Punch!" commanded John to his infernape who punched Bumi's charmeleon in the face in a blinding speed. Charmeleon took the full force of the attack and stood there with Infernape's fist in his face unfazed by the attack with an angry expression on his face.

"Now Natsu use Dragon Claw!" commanded Bumi as his Charmeleon attack Infernape with a series of rapid claw attacks putting Infernape on the defensive.

"Keep it up!" yelled Bumi as charmeleon continued his attack. Infernape's defense finally gave in to the series of Dragon Claw attacks and was knocked out after the fifth Dragon Claw.

"Great job Infernape return!" commanded John as he in awe of the angry Charmeleon's power and tenacity.

"Right Joey come back out!" commanded John as his Kangaskhan returned to the fray.

"Joey Thunderbolt!" commanded John as lightning struck Charmeleon who withstood the attack.

"Natsu Flamethrower!" commanded Bumi as Kangaskhan was scrotched with flames but remain standing. Both pokemon were exhausted and were ready to end the fight.

"Natsu Dragon Claw!" commanded Bumi as the charmeleon charged at kangaskhan with glowing fiery claws. Just as Natsu was about to strike John's kangaskhan...

"Surf" quietly commanded John as his Kangaskhan and Natsu's Charmeleon struck each other with their attacks sending flying in opposite directions. Natsu landed and tried to stand but collasped after the attack. Meanwhile kangaskhan kneeing after Natsu's Dragon Claw but soon collasped from exhaustion. Monk stood and decided that since Charmeleon collasped first John was ruled the winner of the exhibition. Both trainer were congraduted and shook hands for their battling.

"I gotta say Bumi it was a ripper of a time! I haven't battled like that since I battled Akio." said John smiling.

"Thanks John you're very strong I'd like to battle you again." said a smiling Bumi

"Haha thanks for the complement mate but as your Team Captain this means I gotta step up my game." laughed John

"Good job Bumi we'll continue your tour of the guild hall later." said Monk to Bumi

"Okay"


	5. Towards The Celadon City Conference

Towards Celadon City Conference

"Look I know you're a good battler but according to our rules you must enter another activity. We can't battle all the time, you have to get involved in a extracurricular activity since you're only 16 Bumi." argued Monk to Bumi as the boy refused to join any other club other than battling. It has been one week since Bumi joined the Savella Guild, and he has gotten along with pretty much everybody with the exception of Akio and Chazz who the former tends to avoid him and Chazz who belittles at every turn.

"I tried grooming but Natsu scorcthed me, I tried contest but none of my pokemon aren't interested, I've tried racing but Rhyhorn keeps bucking me off his back. I'm at my wits end." pleaded Bumi to Monk

"You still have to find something. Do you know anything else about pokemon?" replied Monk

"...I guess I can join the trivia club." replied Bumi relucantly as he knew that was his only option since the beginning.

"Good." quickly replied Monk as he walked away from the conversation. Bumi walked towards the study hall in disappointment, he then entered as a practice quiz-game was already in session.

"Alright which subspecies of Growlithe on average are larger? Anyone?" asked the director to a room of 5 now with Bumi, he looked around at the nervous faces in the room and pointed at a quiet blonde girl with glasses, who was probably the most nervous, and asked her directly.

"Elle! You answer!" demanded the director

"Uh... the Kanto Growlithe?" nervously replied Elle

"Are you answering or asking?" sternly asked the director

"A-answering." replied the frightened Elle as she slowly dropped her head down onto the desk.

"Wrong. Can anyone please be useful for once and answer the damn question!" demanded the director. Bumi raised his hand quickly with anger at the way he treated Elle.

"I can you jerk." replied Bumi

"Go ahead and answer it then you brat. If you're wrong I'll have thrown out of this guild! So better be right." threatened the director

"And if I answer right?" asked a confident Bumi to the angered director.

"I'll quit right here." replied the director with a confident grin on his face.

"The popular belief is that the Kanto and Johto Growlithe two seperate groups, but that's wrong. The Eastern Growlithe or Kanto Growlithe actually came from the mountains north of us during the last Ice age thousands of years ago, while at the same time the Western Growlithe or Johto Growlithe came from the west and travelled eastward. The Eastern Growlithe went extinct a few hundred years ago leaving the Western subspecies to colonize Kanto, but the only remaining "true" Kanto Growlithes are the ones found in Cinnabar Island but even they have evolved enough where scientist consider them their own subspecies." answered Bumi to the amazed faces in the classroom

"So...what's the answer?" randomly asked someone

"The answer is that the question is irrelavant and no longer has a real answer, but if you really want an answer it's the Growlithes from Johto." replied Bumi as the director's face grew redder and redder.

"You made that up!" yelled the director in denial as he was about to throw a book at Bumi only for the guild leader to step in.

"That's enough Director Teegan, go pack your things and get out of my building." coldly said the guild master to the nervous director as he dropped the book.

"B-but...damn it." studdered Director Teegan as he gave up knowing that any arguement would be futile. He quitely and quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room.

"And you come with me." quitely commanded the guild master to Bumi who felt chills going down his spine. They walked down the toward an office were the guild leader sat in a chair as she instructed to Bumi to remain standing. She had long brown hair and icy blue eyes which more chills down Bumi spine.

"I don't believe we've met. I am Alexis Caldarone de Savella and I am your guild master. My word is law, that is the one thing i want you to know above all else." sternly said Guild Master Caldarone as poured fresh coffee into a mug.

"I can't have more people leaving at this time. The guild season is about start and I already have most of my Rollball team members leaving for colleges, some contest competitors going pro, and of course Aya left and John is leaving soon..." vented Alexis before she was interrupted by a concerned Bumi

"John's leaving?" asked Bumi

"Yes after three matches John is leaving for college in his home Ayers Region, don't you interrupt me again. Got it." replied Alexis who drew a sword and pointed it at Bumi's throat. She signaled him to leave the room afterwards, Bumi found himself going to John's room. He knocked and John answered.

"You're leaving?" asked Bumi

"Yeah mate, sorry I didn't tell you." replied John

"Alright! Before you leave we'll battle again, and I'll win this time." said a determined Bumi

"Yeah it's gonna be a ripper! I think you'll get along great with my replacement." comment John to the excited Bumi

"You're replacement?" asked Bumi

"Yeah my cousin Yangus from the Pickham Region, he's a bit hard to understand sometimes but he's blood good battler. But before then we gotta win those three matches!" said John

"You're right! Hell yeah!" yelled Bumi

_[The Next day]_

"Alright let's get ready." said couch Monk as they enter the Celadon City Coliseum for the guild event.


End file.
